The present invention relates to a method for driving a support into a ground surface by means of a pile-driving device comprising a cylinder, an anvil for transmitting a striking motion to the support, which anvil closes the lower side of the cylinder at least substantially, a ram which is capable of reciprocating movement as a piston above the anvil within the cylinder, and an injection device for injecting fuel under pressure into a combustion chamber defined by the cylinder wall, the anvil and the ram, comprising the steps of:    a) causing the ram to move downward,    b) injecting fuel into the combustion chamber,    c) causing the fuel to combust so as to generate an elevated pressure in the combustion chamber for driving the ram upward as a result of said elevated pressure after the ram has struck the anvil. Causing the fuel to combust suggests that concrete action is taken to effect combustion of the fuel. This need not be the case, however. With such a device, combustion of the fuel generally takes place by auto-ignition in the combustion space caused by the pressure in the combustion chamber and the temperature of a gas mixture that is present in the combustion chamber. The word “cause” used in this context relates to the timing of the moment at which the combustion takes place. This depends, among other factors, on the moment of injection of the fuel, the pressure in the combustion chamber and the composition and temperature of the gas mixture present in the combustion chamber, which both increase as a result of the downward movement of the ram. The moment of injection is initiated by a detector, which detects when the ram passes a specific point during its downward movement. The values of the three latter variables during a cycle are not constant, however. This means that the moment of combustion of the fuel in relation to the position of the falling ram varies in dependence on the variables during the pile driving operation.